Together Just Us
by BeltinBlonde
Summary: A bunch of Peddie one shots. I posted these on my Tumblr. The first ones are short and awful but I wanted to post them. They get better I promise. Please no hate. I know 1- like 7 are like 200 words but I think they are still good and they get longer. I'm now just posting one shots.
1. Chapter 1

Eddie pov  
Since Yacker and I broke up things have been weird. I was so used to just being able to hold her hand and stuff and now I can't and its driving me crazy. I have to see her all time time and it kills me. Seeing her laugh, smile, hearing her voice. I really miss us. I still have no idea why she broke up with me. She won't even talk to me anymore.

I've got to get to the house. Homework. Dad makes me.  
I walk in and go to the living room and see Yacker asleep in the rocking chair. She looks so peaceful. I walk over to her. I move the rocking chair to make sure she is really asleep and she doesn't move so I can't help myself I lean down and kiss her forehead. I say

"I love you Yacker". I wasn't excepting her eyes to open and her to say

"I love you too Doofus".

I then pick her up in my arms and move her down the hall to my room and place her on my bed. I lay with her and just hold her like I have wanted to do for so long. She holds me back.  
"I'm sorry, it was all my fault. I just got scared. You with Nina, and talking about this girl from your dream. I'm sorry". She says.

"Hey baby it's ok. It's better now that's all that matters. It's all I care about. I love you Yacker". I respond.

"I love you too Doofus". And with that I kiss her.


	2. Chapter 2

Patricia Pov  
I stormed out of the room. Who does she think she is?! I ran to the girls bathroom upstairs with no other chose. I had to get the cereal out of my hair. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see the last person I thought I would. Eddie. I figured he would run off to comfort that American.

"Yacker, you ok?" He asks me.

"Gee I'm just great! Got any other wonderful questions for me?!" I snap back.

With that I run in the bathroom and slam the door.

"Ok, I'll wait" he says. Why would he wait? Whatever.  
I get the milk and cereal out of my hair and walk out of the bathroom to see none other than Eddie sitting against the wall.

"Can we talk?" He asks.

"Why not. " I say. We're already late for class. I join him on the floor against the wall sitting next to him.

"Why did you break up with me?" That's a good question. Why did I?

"Uh,um you see. Hell I don't know" I finally say giving up.

" I was scared I guess. You kept talking about this dream girl and I felt threatened and confused so I ran away."

I can't believe I told him that.

" I have one more really important question" he tells me.

" do you still love me?" I think for a few seconds then realize I have nothing else to lose.

"Yeah". I say looking at the floor.

"Hey Yacker?"

"Yeah?" I say.

"You missed a piece of cereal in your hair" he informs me.

"What?!" He pulls out a piece then puts his hand on my check forcing me to look at him.

"I love you too" and with that we kiss and for that moment all is right in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie Pov  
So I was just walking home from school and I get a call from my dad saying he wants me to bring Patricia to our take out dinner night in his office. I don't know who she will feel because tonight ate her family dinners too. But he said ever since we got back together he just wants to talk to her. I get it I guess. She should be ok with it, it's my dads office not a restaurant like she hates. But then again it is my dads office. Oh whatever I'm just gonna go ask her. I walk upstairs and knock on her door.

"What!? Oh hey! Sorry babe. " she said.

I liked that she's gotten softer since we got back together, trading in Doofus for Babe.

"What do u need?" She asked as I followed her to bed.

She laid down and since KT and Mara weren't there followed her lead and laid right next to her. She then laid her head on my chest and cuddled into my side. I wrapped my arm around her and started playing with her curls. We stayed like that for a minuet or so when I finally got the guts to speak.

"So um Yacker, my dad was wondering if you would like to join us for take out night. Want to?" I said.

"Sure why not! I could spend time with you and as long as you're there Ill be just fine." She said.

"Great!" I left about 5 minuets later.  
~Later~  
I was waiting down stairs for Yacker to go to my dads office. She walks down the steps wearing a green short sleeve shirt and a gray hoodie with grey tights and a denim skirt that went down to her knees with a pair of Sperys on her feet. Her makeup was done like normal and her hair was curled with a side pulled back in a braid. She looked great.

"Hey good lookin!" She said as she grabbed my hand. I kissed her forehead and with that we were off. We walked hand and hand to my dads office in a comfortable silence. When we reached his office I knocked on the door.

"Come in!"  
"Hey dad" I said holding the door open for Patricia. We walked in and I held out her chair for her and she sat.

" Hello Patricia, how are you?" My dad asks my girlfriend.

"I'm great, thanks. How are you?" She responds.  
We eat and talk and it was really nice. My dad really liked her and they got along well. I realized the time and we had a Sibuna meeting at 11. "We should get going". I say.

"Thank you Mr. Sweet". Patricia tells him.

"Thank you, Eddie could you stay back a minuet?" I look at Patricia and gives me a small nod. With that she walks out.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Eddie, I really like her and I can see that you do too. Don't mess things up and don't let her go. Okay?" What?

"Sure thing dad. See you tomorrow." I walk out and find Patricia standing against the wall waiting.

"Hey baby" I say walking over to her and wrapping her in my arms. She in turn wraps her arms around my neck.

"What was that all about?" She asks.

"Oh nothing just him telling me how amazing you are. Which I already knew".

We leave and walk to the house when we get there we part and go to our separate rooms. After we change into our pajamas I hear a know at my door. I figured it was Fabian, he had been working it Patricia, KT, and Joy's room on Sibuna stuff. I very surprised to open the door and see my girlfriend.

"Hey Fabian is staying in our room for night so I figured I would come down here with you." She tells me.

"Okay". We just lay on my bed and I play with her hair. Just enjoy getting to be together just us.

"Yacker?"  
"Yeah babe?" She asks raising her head off my chest to look at me.

"I love you"

"And I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Patricia Pov  
I had fallen asleep to Eddie playing with my hair and in his arms. But then of course it can never just be us. None other than KT has to walk in! "Eddie! I need you!" She says.

"Wait what?" He says groggy and confused.

"I need you!" She repeats.

"Really?! KT can't it wait till morning? I would like to spend time with my girlfriend and sleep. And don't even try to pull the 'c'mon superhero' shit I'm not buying it. It. Can. Wait. Now goodnight." He says laying his head back down.

Damn couldn't have said it better myself. Way to go babe! KT stands there looking confused and a little hurt. Oh well. I want my boyfriend. I'm tired of her taking him away. I'm glad he learned the word No.  
~Later~  
Ow what the crackers? I wake up to see Eddie thrashing and sweating. Must be having a nightmare.

"Hey babe, it's ok. Just wake up. Eddie?" I say running my hand threw his hair and shaking him slightly.

"NO PATRICIA!" He says shooting up.

"Oh my gosh!" He says as he wraps me in a crushing hug.

"Whoa babe what happened?" I ask holding him back.

I hold him but he pushes my arms away and just holds me. I get it he doesn't want to feel weak. I'm like 5 inches shorter and like 70lbs lighter. That could make one feel weak. So I let him hold me.

"They took you away. They took you aw-" he tells me but I cut him off. Running my hands threw his hair trying to calm him and say

"It's fine. I'm right here. It's ok. I'm here. I love you. It's ok babe. It's ok. " I tell him slowly and calmly.

"I love you too Yacker. Promise you will never leave me? I have no idea what I would do with out you." Wow.

"Hey look at me. I'm not going anywhere. Ok. I am right here. You are the love of my life Eddie. You can't get rid of me. I love you so much ok?" Wow. Did I really just say that?

"I love you." Is all he says back. That's all I need.

"I love you too."

All I need. Eddies love.


	5. Chapter 5

Together Just Us  
Chapter 3  
Please Don't.  
Eddie POV  
KT and I had told the others about the guy in the tank and everything else. Also while we were talking we all figured out that Ms. Denby was working with Victor and working with none other than my dad. When we figured out my dad was in it Patricia's face sunk. I could tell she was upset about something. I would talk to her later but now I would let her know I was here for her. I got up from sitting on Fabians bed next to him and KT and sat next to my girlfriend and held her hand rubbing small circles in her palm. She looked at me with worry in her eyes.  
~After meeting~  
I walk up to Yackers room. When I walk in I notice KT and Mara are gone. But I look to see my Yacker laying on her bed with silent tears rolling down her cheeks. I rush over to her.

"Baby what wrong?!" I ask with worry as I wrap her in my arms and kiss her head.

"Your dad! He's on the bad side. He knows you're the Osirian! He's gonna want you on that side. And I'll be over on this side! Not only without you, but fighting against you!" She says crying harder.

I hold her. Running my hand threw her beautiful hair. Placing kisses on her head.

"No I won't. You are the love of my life too. Ok? I'm not going anywhere. Nothing can take me away from you. Ever. I promise. I know he's my dad but you are so much more important to me. I love you more than anything or anyone in this world." I tell her meaning every single word.

All she does is cry more. I let her. Holding her. Kissing her head. I keep telling her I love her. We lay down. Her head on my chest. She finally calms down.

"I'm sorry" she says.

"For what? Being scared? Well for 1 don't be scared because I won't ever let anything happen to you. Like ever. And it's ok to be scared. I'm not gonna tell anyone and whenever you get scared I'm here ok?" I tell her.

"Ok. Just please don't leave me." She pleads.

"Never."


	6. Chapter 6

Let Them Be Soft.  
Patricia POV  
I love Valentines Day. The heart is my favorite shape. It's my moms too. So I'm decorating the house. I was putting up some window clings in the mirror in the hallway when my Love walks over and wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my cheek.

"Hey babe, want some help?" He asks.

"Sure!" I reply. That would be awesome! I pull out a window cling that says I ❤ YouI

He reads it. And smiles. Then I say

"I❤U". "Aww baby!" He says kissing me.  
Mara POV  
I was in the kitchen with Jerome and we see Patricia and Eddie putting up Valentines day decorations.

"I ❤ you" Patricia says to Eddie. I hear Jerry start to laugh. I elbow him.

"Jerry you know Trixie has a hard time being soft. She's finally ok with being coupley. Let them be soft." I tell him.

"Fine" he says with a sigh. We look over at Peddie again and see them kissing.

I take Jerry's hand and lead him away to give them privacy.  
Eddie POV  
I was kissing Yacker and then I pull away.

"What's wrong babe?" She asks looking worried.

"Nothing just wanted to tell you I love you" I tell her.

"Love you too babe. I love you more than cake!"


	7. Chapter 7

Distract Me  
Eddie POV  
One thing no one knows about Patricia is she has OCD. She will freak out about germs. She went to the mall tonight and when she came home she was going crazy and ready to cry. She ran straight to her room. I followed her.

"Yacker?" I ask slowly entering her room.

"Yeah?" She asks. I see her sitting on her bed. Head down. Rubbing her hands together.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask concerned.

"I don't know. I'm having an OCD attack. All I can think about is germs. No one understands! Ever! I'm in my own little world filled with germs. I know it's no big deal. I know it isn't. But I just can't stop thinking about all the germs." She tells me. She sounds so upset.

"What can I do?" I ask. I would do anything to take her out of her personal pain.

"Treat me like normal. Talk to me about other stuff. Distract me." She tells me. I smirk. I know how!

"Oh, baby I got this. " I say. I lean in and our lips join. We stay in our sweet bliss for a moment. Then I pull away.

"Also this!" I say getting off her bed and dancing like an idiot. She laughs her head off and throws a pillow at me.

"Now Yacker that wasn't nice!" I tell her.

"Oh whatever just kiss me again!" She says.

"Oh, I love you!" I say moving by her.

"And I love u too!"


	8. Chapter 8

Patricia POV.  
I didn't see Eddie at lunch. Now that we accept the fact that we are a couple and are ok being soft with each other, we normally eat together and share lunch or eat in his dads office. Not seeing him made me sad. Where could he be. I sat and ate my lunch with Jerome and Mara . I was board out of my mind. I get up and walk into the lounge room. I see Eddie standing and leaning on the water machine. He looks like he's gonna cry.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I ask walking over and putting my hand on his shoulder.

"My dad. He put up this act. Wanting to be a good dad. It was all a joke. He doesn't love me. No one does." He says.

"What are you talking about? Yeah he's in this society thing but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. I love you. Doesn't that count for anything?" I say.

He made me sad. What am I no one?! I am not no one!

"Yacker, that counts for everything!" He says smiling and hugging me and pulling me into a kiss.

"Booo. Get a room." Jerome says

"Booo get a life. " I respond.

"I love you." Eddie tells me.

"I. Love. You. Too."


	9. Chapter 9

Together Just us  
Chapter 9 Finally y.

I know all my other chapters have been about when they like never broke up but this one is about when they get back together and stuff and I'm still FANGIRLING.

Yeah I wrote this a while ago, right after the Peddie kiss. I was really happy.

Finally.  
Patricia POV.  
I can't believe that Eddie doesn't feel the same way about me. Well I guess I should, after what I did to him, I would hate me. He just doesn't act like he hates me, he acts like he likes me. Truth is I was really lying when I told KT that I wasn't in to him, I'm way more than that. I'm still in love with him. Yup. I said it. I love him. A. Lot. I just don't even know what to do anymore. I don't want to pretend to date Jerome. Um, ew. But if it means I get Eddie back then I guess I need to suck it up. I need to get out of this room I'm going to drive myself crazy thinking about it.

I get up and walk down stairs. Its pretty late and Jerome and Alfie were having a movie night in their room so no one else was in the living room. I walk in to the kitchen and see no other than the one who makes my heart fly. Eddie. He was dressed in a pair of dark blue sweats and a white t shirt. Fancy. But I'm not really one to talk. I ain't that great either. I'm only wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a 3 Stooges t shirt and my hair in a braided bun. Judge me.

"Hey." He says. Wow. He's a smooth as butter.

"Yo." I reply. Wow. I'm lame.

"So are you really dating Jerome?" He asks. He looks at me and I can see hurt in his eyes. But why would he be hurting? Unless. ERMAGERSH. He still likes me! Whale, I ain't got much to lose.

"No." I say.

"Well KT said you were and so did he." He says. He looks really confused.

"Well the truth is I'm only dating him to make my ex jealous." I say.

Giving him a look trying to tell him what I mean. I see the light bulb go off. He must be realizing he was my only boyfriend, therefore, my only ex. Good job Butter Guy.

"Wait. What?" He I said I really ain't got much to lose. I want Eddie back. Worst he can tell me is no. Ah fuck it. I go and sit on the counter by where he was standing.

"Eddie. I was really stupid and shouldn't have broken up with you. I still like you Eddie. Wait no I don't." I say I cut myself off and look at him and he looks hurt. I look him straight in the eyes and say

" I love you Eddie."

And with that I thought he would be all mad but no. He rushes over to me and puts his hand on the back of my neck and the other around my waist and crashes his lips to mine. I can't tell you how much I missed this. The way his hand felt around my waist and the way his kisses taste. We stay like that for awhile and then he pulls away.

"I love you too baby." He says laughing.

Oh that laugh. It had been so long since I heard it. He then picks me up bridal style and kisses my head. I rest my head on his shoulder in such peace. Finally. I was in his arms again. He carries me up to my room and lays me on my bed and then lays next to me. I cuddle into his side and bury my face in his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." I say.

"For what babe?" He asks. I pick my head up and look at him.

"I hurt you. I lied to you. Said all those mean things. I wish I could take them back." I say dropping his gaze.

I feel so bad. I hurt him because I was stupid. He puts his finger under my chin and makes me meet his eyes.

"Darling I'm over it. Yeah it hurt me but you finally said you love me and I love you and that is all that truly matters anymore. We have all this shit going on and we need each other. I need you Yacker." He says.

"I need you too." Is all I say.

"And sometimes you just need to build a bridge and pimp walk over the damn thing." He says laughing again.

I laugh too. Our lips find each others again and I forget everything. All I need is right next to me.

Done.  
Wut wut. Wrote that in a half an hour. Yeah! And I'm sorry I had to put some of The Civil Wars in there. If you didn't catch it it was "The way your hand feels round my waist. The way you laugh. The way your kisses taste. " it's their song To Whom It May Concern. They r my fave band so I had to. Thanks.  
Byyyyyyyyyeeeeeeee

Like I sais I was really happy.


	10. Chapter 10

Together just us chp. 10  
Whoooo  
Eddie POV.  
Victor had just gotten done screaming at me. What was that about? I walk out and go to the one place I know I'm loved. Patricia's room. I walk right past Fabian, KT, and Willow. I don't even knock I just walk in.

"Hey what the- Oh my gosh baby what's wrong?!" She says her expression changing the second she sees my face. She runs to me. I hold her and for once I let her hold me back, I needed her to. She pulls me over to her bed and we lay down. I'm pretty much laying on her but I don't even care. She runs her hands threw my hair and rubs my back.

"It's ok. What happened?" She asked. I tell her and by the end she looks like she could cry too.

"Baby it's lies. All of it. Your dad does love you. He is proud of you. I love you and I'm proud of you. So tell him to suck your big toe and that he can suck mine too. " she says I can't help but chuckle.

"Really now?" I say smirking.

"Oh step on a marble. " she replies slapping me slightly.

"Step on a Lego. " I tell her.

"Slam your finger in a dryer door!" She tells me.

"You won. " I give up. I pull her onto me and run my fingers threw her curly hair. She buries her face in my chest.

"What if it is true? What if my dad doesn't love me?" I ask. She picks her head up and looks at me.

"So? What if he doesn't? It's his loss he just can't handle your awesomeness. " she tells me with a smile. I can't help but smile either.

"I love you. " I say as I kiss her.

"II luh uu too. " she says under my lips. That goof.


	11. Chapter 11

Together Just Us  
Chapter 11  
Patricia POV.  
I was minding my own business when that stupid slimeball walks over to me.

"Yacker! Thank goodness you are ok!" He says. I stay silent.

"Yacker!" He says.

"Why would you stand me up?"  
"I'm sorry I was kidnapped"  
"Yeah sure. Why didn't you just tell me you didn't like me anymore! Or I want to see-" I was cut off by his soft lips on mine. Holy shit. He pulls away all to soon. He puts his forehead on mine.

"I'm sorry. Ok?"  
"Ok!" I reply. He wraps me in a hug and puts his head on mine.

"Come on let's go. " he parts from me only to wrap his arm around my shoulders.

I'm slightly confused. Why? Whatever I missed him so much I don't even give a fuck that people are staring they can suck my big toe. He keeps his arm around me the whole walk home. I enjoy it. When we get to the house he finally releases me and we run upstairs to find the others. "Where have you been?!" Fabian asks Eddie.

"Long story, listen I had another vision. It's serious. " he says.

"Well, what was it?" Fabian asks.

"Let's just say we can't let Patricia out of our sight." He says putting his arm around my shoulders again. Beat. Me. With. A. Fork. Are you kidding me? What. The. Fuck?


	12. Chapter 12

We have to get her back.  
Eddie POV.

Patricia turned around and had red eyes. No. Not her. There has to be some way that she can be un-sinned. Right?  
"Yacker, are you there?"  
"Yes. -Shut it-" evil Patricia yells.  
"Baby if you can hear me know that I love you and I am going to do every single thing in my power to get you back. " I say.  
"-Oh how sweet-" evil Patricia says.

"Eddie stay away from me. Don't trust me. Don't listen to me. I love you. -Shut up!-" Patricia is crying now.  
"It's too late for me. But it's not to late for everyone else. Don't let them fall for any of the tricks. If they get all 5, you lose us all. " she says.  
"I'm not gonna let you go! I can't. I won't. I'm going to do everything in my power to get you back. You have to fight. You can't let It win. You're strong. You can do it. I love you. "  
"Goodbye. " she says as she runs away.

I run back to the house.  
"Fabian!" I call.  
"It's not KT." I start crying. Fabian comes and pats my back.  
"We are gonna fix it. It's gonna be hard, but we can do it. "  
"Go on. " I say.  
" Well what we have to do is get here back in the sarcophagus. Which means we have to get Frobisher and Denby out. She's not gonna go in willingly. It will take over. "  
"Ok so we have figure out how to do it. What if we did what Victor did to us, use their phones with false plans?"  
"That just might work. Go get Patricia's phone. "  
I get her phone and come back down.  
"Ok. Meet me at the crypt. Got another sinner, but they won't go to the gatehouse. Bring Rob" Fabian types.  
"Now we need Patricia. " he says looking at me. By this time KT and Alfie are here.  
"Ok. I'll get her. " I say standing and leaving.  
"Yacker?" I say knocking on her door 4 times.  
"What?" She says opening it.  
"I want in. Your side. Take me."  
I say even though its killing me.  
She smiles.  
"Gladly". We start walking out.  
Fabian was in the doorway of the kitchen. I give him a thumbs up. He nods and goes out the back door.  
"So what made you change your mind?" She asks swinging our interlaced hands.  
"You. " I say smiling at her.  
We walk in the gatehouse and she leads me to the room. Unknown to her KT, Alfie, and Fabian are waiting to shove her back in hers.  
"Alright. " she says.  
"Good luck. " she leans into kiss me. Our lips meet.

I wave my hands for the team to go. They get the hint. Fabian opens the door Alfie is on Patricia other side and we grab her.  
"Sorry Trixie! For the best!" He says.  
"I love you. " is all I say.  
Fabian shuts the door. We look at the clock. 12:00. Midnight.  
"How long?" I ask Fabian.  
"Not long. "  
Thank goodness.  
It's about 12:20 when the door swings open and Patricia falls out.  
"Yacker!" I scream and run to catch her. She looks like she's asleep.

"Patricia!" I say shaking her.

"Wake up! Come back!"  
"Fabian, what's going on?!" KT asks.  
"She hasn't fully come back yet. The souls are conflicting. Talk to her. " he says.  
Well I've got something better than that. I grab her fave with both my hands and kiss her. I kiss her until I feel her start to move and her eyelashes moving on my cheeks. Then I pull away.  
"Eddie. " is all she says. Then she lays her head on my shoulder.  
"Patricia, how do you feel? Is it you?" Fabian asks.  
"Yes it's me. I'm so tired. "  
"Let's get back. Team Evil will be back any second." Fabian says.

I don't even hesitate. I pick Yacker up carrying her bridal style. She doesn't even care. She just lays on my shoulder.  
We are all running back to the house when we see them.  
"Where is she?" Denby demands.  
"Who knows. " Victor replies.  
We just run faster. We get back to the house and I take Yacker to my room and lay her on my bed. I sit on the bed next to her and grab her hand.  
"I'll take the couch." Fabian says.  
"Thank you. "  
I lay down next to Patricia and pull her into me and wrap my arms around her.  
"Is it really you?" I ask.  
"Yes. " she says softly

"I love you. Thank you so much Eddie. You saved my life. After all I did. " she says. Crying. I wipe her tears.  
" Baby it's ok. It wasn't you. You're back now. That's all that matters. I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

. One Night.  
Patricia POV.  
It's a night. But a stormy night. I had my friends texting me saying they were crying because they were afraid of the storm. I was afraid. But I had my mom who I was texting to tell me I was fine. So I was the voice of reason in this convo for once. I was saying everything would be fine. That every storm runs outta ran. I was singing. Spinning. But deep down I was scared. Tornado sirens were going off. My friends were crying. Willow was running around with some other type of oil.  
I kept telling myself and my friends it was ok, saying G-d was with us. But there was a part of me that was scared.  
The storm had been building up all day. I knew it was coming. I just didn't know it would be so huge.  
I'm laying in my bed texting my friends when a large flash of lightning lights my whole room.  
Mara is in the living room with everyone else. I couldn't sit there and stare at a TV. I had to get away move around. Bam! Thunder. I hear some screeches from the level below. Then I hear a knock at my door.  
"Yacker it's me. "  
"Come in!" I say.  
He walks in and smiles when he sees me. He comes and sits on my bed next to my knees facing me.  
A small part of me wishes I looked nicer. I'm wearing grey yoga crops and a green tank top with my hair in a French braid. But it's just Eddie.  
He takes my hands in his.  
"You ok?" He asks.  
"I'm fine. " boom! Another thunder. I jump slightly.  
"Hey it's ok." He says putting his hand on my shoulder.  
"Eddie, can you just hold me?" I ask. Looking at his big brown eyes. He is wearing an old faded royal blue t-shirt and white and blue basketball shorts.  
"Of course baby." He says getting up and then laying down beside me. He wraps his strong arms around me and I nuzzle my face into his chest.  
"It's all ok. I'm here." He says rubbing my lower back with one hand and playing with the end of my braid in the other.  
It had been only 3 weeks since I was un-sinned. Eddie saved my life. I still feel terrible for all I did. Just thinking about it brings tears to my eyes. Tears of which Eddie sees.  
"Honey, what's wrong?" He asks. Voice full of concern.  
"Just when I was taken over, everything I did I-"  
"Baby. No that wasn't you." He says moving his hand from my braid to my lips.  
"And it's over. You are back that's all that matters. "  
"Eddie, thank you for saving me. I love you so much. " I say looking right in his eyes as a few tears fall. He wipes them away with his thumb.  
"I love you too. You are my world. I would do anything and everything for you. Never. Forget that. "  
"You're my world too. I won't ever forget it. Ever. " bam boom!(haha) thunder. I jump again. Eddies hand goes back to my braid and his arms tighten around me. Bringing me closer.  
"It's ok. It's ok." He soothes. For once, it truly is.


	14. Chapter 14

Just a Call Away.  
Patricia POV.  
I was excited. It was Saturday night and I was going over Joy's house for a sleepover most of the rest of the Anubis gang. After everything that happened, we are all starting to be back to normal and except what happened. I'm nervous though. Every night Mara and Eddie switch rooms. Eddie holds me every night. Keeps me safe. If he doesn't I wake up having a nightmare. Well more like a flash back kinda thing. I remember stuff that happened as a sinner. I'm worried. What if that happens tonight? Eddie is the only one who can calm me down, and he of course won't be there. I just have to do it. We never do this. I will be fine. Lets hope. I hear a knock on my door.  
"Yacker?" Eddie says walking in.  
"Hey babe." I say with an uneasy sigh as I get off my bed next to my Grand Traveler and met him in the middle of my room. He wraps his arms around my shoulders holding me close to his chest. I wrap my hands around his waist. I feel him rest his chin on head and stroke my hair.  
"You will be fine. " he says.  
"I don't know. I'm scared. You know all of them have tried to calm me down before after an Episode and it doesn't work. "  
"I'm just a call way. " that's all he says. It's all I need to hear.  
I look up at him. He places his finger under my chin and makes our lips meet. It very short and simple. He takes my face in his hands.  
"I love you. " he says kissing my nose.  
"I love you too."  
~ PAARRTTTTYYYY~  
It's me, Joy, and KT on an air mattress in the living room. Willow took the couch. Calling it a couchie ouchie. (My friend really said that). Joy was diagonal across the mattress, KT was in the upper corner, I was in the lower one by Joy's ass. Where I put a large pillow so I wouldn't have to deal with it. After Willow, and Joy falling asleep and me and KT fangirling, I fell asleep. It was around most likely 2:30 or 3:00 in the morning. I passed the fuck out curled up in my corner.  
~THIS WHERE HER DREAM TAKES PLACE~ (In my Lizzie Maggiore voice)  
I had just left a Sibuna meeting in the secret room. I went to my room. Put on jeans over my sleep shorts and a hoodie over my top. Then I wrap a gray bandana around my face. Then I go back to the secret room. I smash the phonograph. (Googled it!) a bunch of other stuff flash threw my brain. Me teasing Eddie. Telling him he isn't the man I thought he was. No. No. No. No.  
~THIS IS WHAT DREAMS ARE MADE OF. IT'S OVER NOW~ (I'm sorry. I had to.)  
BAM. I wake up on the floor. I shoot up. Good. Everyone is still asleep. I start to bawl inconsolably(took me an hour to spell that!) I stand, grab Eddies gray hoodie I brought, my blanket, and my phone and bolt. I instantly start dialing Eddie's number. I can barely see threw all the tears streaming down my face. I gasp in a high tone and cover my mouth try not to wake the whole house. I close the door and go in a corner. I see its 4:30 in the morning. Great. I put the phone up to my ear clutching his hoodie and my blanket up to my face. The tears don't stop. I keep gasping.  
"Uh. Hello?" He says. He sound so tired and groggy. I feel so bad.  
"-gasp- it. Hap. Penned. Like. -gasp- I knew. It. Would. " I sob and sob.  
"Whoa. Baby. Shhhh. It's ok. It's ok. " I can tell he's awake now.  
"Baby it's ok." He says. He sounds like he feels helpless because he can't help me.  
"It's not!" I say threw a sob. I wrap the blanket around me and pull myself into a ball with my head on my knees.  
"It is. I promise. Stop crying. " he says trying to stay calm. I can hear the tears forming as he speaks.  
"Eddie it's not!" I say. Sobbing harder.  
"Breath honey. You need to calm down. You know how you are."  
Ever since I was little (ha ha bless yo soul- thank u Cee Lo) if I cry too hard I barf. That's what happened the first time. I sobbed so hard. Everyone one the top floor was awake. I couldn't stop. Then I ran to the bathroom and it happened. Just like it would when my mom would drop my off at daycare.  
"Breath. It's ok." He says.  
"Eddie I'm dizzy. " I say. I am. Not a good sign.  
"Lay down. "  
I sob still.  
"My head hurts."  
"I know it does. I may not be next to you but I'm right here. Ok?" I still sob. I gasp.  
"Eddie my fingers are tingling. Uh. " I say then I gag.  
"That's it! I'm coming!"  
"No! You can't!" I say. I gag again.  
"Yacker, you can't afford to throw up. You are to skinny. And you are not gonna stop crying any time soon and we can't have your dinner go down the drain. You physically need me right now." He's right. I do. I can't fight it. I'm laying in the corner of my best friends room bawling my eyes out. I need him more than anything.  
"I love you Eddie. " is all I say.  
"I love you too. You are my world." I gasp and sob again.  
"Ok I'm in the car. It's gonna take me like 15 minutes to get there babe." He says. I hear his car ding and him start the engine.  
"Ok. -gasp- sob" I say.  
I lay on the floor on my left side. I put my phone down to see it wet. I put it by my face. I try to stop crying but I can't. I cover my face and feel the tears on my palms. Why can't I stop sobbing?!  
Eddie stays silent but just knowing he is there makes me feel ok. I lay there. Sobbing. Gagging. I'm a fucking mess. Not a hot one. A straight. Fucking. Mess.  
~10 minutes~  
I hear a knock on the front door. I hear someone get up. I hear the door open and the wind of the mid April night.  
"Eddie? What are you doing here?" Joy asks. Really. Really confused.  
"She needs me. " is all he says. I hear the familiar footsteps of his boots on the hardwood. I turn over. Sobs still wracking my body. I see him walking towards me. At this point my head is throbbing. My hands are pins and needles and I have almost thrown up my dinner countless times.  
"Yacker. " is all he says as he kneels in front of me. Not one of my finest moments. I don't even care. I pull myself up and in an instant I'm in his arms. He puts me in his lap and holds me to his chest. I nuzzle my face as far as I can. I breath for what feels like the first time in forever.  
"It's ok. I'm here. It's ok. " he says stroking my hair and kissing my head.  
"Thank you. " is all I shakily manage.  
"Anytime. I mean it. " he says.  
I finally stop crying.  
"What are we gonna do?" He asks.  
"Are you ok now?" My eyes grow wide with fear.  
"Don't leave. " I say quietly.  
"Ok. Well, am I taking you back to the house that's 30 minutes away. I could take you to your house, that's like 7. Do you think we could stay here?"  
"I can barely pick my head up Eddie, let alone leave. " I say. I'm still held tight against his chest.  
"Let's just stay here. Joys bed is right there. We will be sleeping for like 4 more hours. It's fine. Well sleep over the comforter. " he says picking me up and placing me on the bed. I just lay there. I'm drained. My eyes hurt and so dies all my other body parts.  
He comes and lays by me and pulls me into him. I cling to him like a child to a mother.  
"It's ok. It's ok. " he soothes.  
"Sing the song."  
"Would you walk to the edge of the ocean? Just to fill my jar with sand. Just in case I get the notion to let it run threw my hand, let it run threw my hand. Well , I don't want the whole world. The sun the moon and all their light. Oh I just wanna be the only girl you love all your life life life." I very quietly sing.  
"I love you. I needed you tonight. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't have come. Thank you so much. "  
"I love you too. Anytime Yacker I swear. I am always here for you. " we share a quick gentle kiss before I go back to sleep. This time. Dreamless.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.  
The First Nightmare.  
This is from chapter 14, when she was talking about her first nightmare, this is it.

Also thank you SOOOO much sarvaniluvsbooks. You made my day. Thank you so so so so much.

Patricia POV.  
Whoa. I woke up and tears started streaming down my face. Im sweating hard in my grey hoodie and mint shorts. I had a vision again. A flashback of sorts. I remembered something that happened while I was a sinner. Teasing Eddie. Trying to get him to be a to make everyone believe it was Kara. Being so awful to my best friend. That feeling of hate for everything. I couldn't stand it. I felt terrible. I tried to stay quite. So I won't wake Kara. I just lauded there and let the tears fall. I tried to calm myself down. It's over. That wasn't me. I'm not like that anymore. I won't be again. None of it was working. I gasped in a loud high pitch tone. Kara shoots up.  
"Trixie, what's wrong?" She asks walking over to my bed. She's in her PJs, a white t shirt and green pants.  
"I. Remembered. Some. Thing. I'm. So. Sorry. " I say in between sobs.  
"Hey hey it's ok. Calm down. It's over now. " she says as she gives me a hug.  
"It's not ok!" I scream sobbing harder.  
Then Joy walks in.  
"Patti, are you ok?" She asks.  
"No. I am an awful person." I sob.  
"No no you aren't. That wasn't you. " she says.  
"Do you want me to go get Eddie?" Kara asks.  
"No. No. Don't. " I say. I put my hands on my head. Both of my best friends sitting on my bed. My head is throbbing.  
"Trix calm down its ok. " Kara says.  
"It's not!" I say. My hands are starting to tingle.  
"Dude yes it is. That wasn't you. I know you. You aren't like that. We all no it. " Kara says.  
"I'm a bitch. " I say. Then I gasp.  
"We'll you can be at times but you are not evil. We know you. You are not an evil person. You are a good person. Everyone knows that. " Joy says.  
"You need to calm down. You need to stop crying. " Kara says.  
I gag. This isn't good. I've always thrown up. I have a sensitive stomach. I can't help it. I remember my mom dropping me off at preschool and I would cry and then I would barf.  
I can't stop it. I rip the covers off my body and run to the bathroom. Then it happens. My dinner ends up down the drain.  
Kara and Joy come running in. Joy holds my hair.  
"That's it! I'm getting Eddie. " Kara says. She runs down the stairs before I can argue.  
Joy rubs my back and tells me it's ok. I lean back on the wall. I notice Joy's pink T shirt and black shorts. Her hair is in a ponytail with pieces falling out.  
I hear Eddie running up the stairs. I know his walk. It's weird, but I do.  
"Yacker!" He says as he kneels down and wraps his arms around me.  
"Shhhh. It's ok. I'm here. "  
I hear Joy get up and leave and I think Kara must have gone back to bed too. I finally stop crying. My breath is shaky. I feel so weak.  
"You ok?" He asks. Stroking my hair with his left hand. I'm sitting curled up in his lap.  
"Yeah. " I say hoarsely.  
"Kara told me what happened."he's speaking very gentle and sweet.  
"Yeah. Will you stay with me tonight?" I ask looking up at him from his left shoulder.  
"Of course!" He says. He picks me up bridal style and carries me to my bed. Kara isn't there.  
"She went to the living room. She told me I should stay with you." He says laying down next to me and pulling me into him. I fall asleep.  
~~MORNING. GET YO ASSES UP~~  
I wake up to my alarm clock at 5:48 in the morning. I shake Eddie.  
"Aye Broski, wake yo ass up." I say.  
"I'm up!" He says. He kisses me on the lips.  
"Morning Baby!" He says.  
"Morning!"  
"Are you ok? Do you wanna stay home?" He ask. M  
"I'm ok." I say.  
He kisses my head.  
"Alrighty then. Lets get ready!"


End file.
